


~Kitty~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come on you know what I write, Cullen giving orders, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, Huh why is it so hot in here?, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, hot damn, rough blowjob, sub!Inquisitor, sub!Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: His sweet Kitty misbehaved. Dared to tempt him in the war room with seductive glances, angling her body just so over the wartable. If it weren't for the others, he could have had her just then. But two can play the game of seduction and denial. Oh yes, she will pay for this...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. And sorry. But well. It just... happened. Unbeated. Not my best work. But I need to clear my folders.

 

 

‘Enough teasing. I want you, kitty. Now’ he growled darkly and she shuddered, feeling his hard cock press against her. His belt clinked and then he pushed her forward on the bed, she just turned in time as he crawled over her. His skin is feeling unbearable hot against hers and she moaned, clear thoughts scattering away. Fleetingly she is aware that they haven't locked the door - but then he cupped her sex and her mind went blank.

 

Fingering her till she is wet enough, then he took his hard and heavy cock in hand, stroking it.

‘The gall you have...tempting me like this with the others present... As if you would not know what punishment awaits you for this behavior...’ he growled low and circled her clit with the head of his cock, then pressed it against her entrance.

‘Tell me, little kitty... do you regret it? Are you ready to pay for your sin?’ he continued and she shuddered, lifting her hips.

‘Yes... yes please Master...’ she babbled without thinking and Cullen groaned guttural at her words and pressed inside her, agonizingly slow.

 

The sex begins with deep and slow thrusts, till she is able to take him completely. Then he picked up speed, using the headboard to strengthening his thrusts. She is writhing under him, whimpering and moaning, her arms scratching over his back mindlessly. For every deep scratch her reward is a powerful thrust.

 

She is on the verge of orgasm as he stopped suddenly and pulled out, breathing harshly.

‘It seems you forgot your place...’ he grunted and rose, golden eyes glinting with annoyance. Taking his cock in hand and stroking leisurely, he knelt on the bed, so her face was level with his cock.

‘But I’m all too happy to make you remember it’ he said with a sardonic grin. As her hands wandered between her legs he slapped his cock against her cheek, and she flinched.

‘I didn't allowed you to touch yourself!’ he reprimanded her sternly, but his voice had become heavier, deeper.

Seed dripped on her face and she whimpered as her own orgasm faded away, skin tingling.

‘I’m... sorry’ she said in a croaked tone and he groaned as her warm breath tickled his cock.

 

‘Prove it!’ Cullen groaned out and thrust his impressive cock past her lips and deeply in her mouth without pre ample. Hr eyes snapped up in shock, while he tipped his head back at the feel of his aching cock in her mouth. Their combined arousal made her gag, but he used the reflex to thrust even deeper. His sac is pressed against her cheek, coarse hair tickling her face and the musky scent making her dizzy with want. Again and again he thrusts deep in her mouth, hitting the backside of her throat with low groans. Tears slid down her cheeks and her jaw ached, but as if under a spell she welcomed him on every thrusts, tongue dancing along the side of his cock.

 

He stared down at her with dark golden eyes, his breathing becoming labored as he neared his end.

Her hands balled to fists at her sides, as he pinched her nose, and hissed.

‘Swallow!’ on reflex she did exactly that, and just heartbeats later he roared loudly. She felt the rush of his seed flood her mouth and throat, partially seeping out at the corners of her mouth.  She coughed at the amount of seed, doing her best to swallow. With one hand he stroked her throat, groaning low while she swallowed. Her eyes were squeezed shut and finally he pulled out, a dark chuckle accompanying the move.

 

‘Mh... very good... never forget that your Master always comes first’ Cullen said in an amused tone and laid down beside her, one arm propped up. Her eyelashes flutter as she turns her face away from him and coughs, unable to speak. The flavor of his seed is still strong on her tongue. Creamy and sweet, a little tangy. Concentrated on getting her breathing under control, she flinched as he touched her sweaty body without warning. Calloused fingers sliding over her nipples, pinching before he trailed further down. She shifted a little, but her legs fall apart willingly as his hand comes to a stop at her cunt.

 

‘Look at me... and tell me what you want. Beg for it.’ he growled lowly and her eyes snap open, staring at him. She licked her dry lips nervously and shifted again, closer to him.

‘Please... Master please. I want to come...’ she said in a whisper, and his eyes glint in pride.

‘Mhh... you beg so prettily... I missed that...’ He murmured darkly. In tight circles he began to rub her clit and she moaned inaudibly, arching into his touch. Just as she is about to come, he stopped with a disapproving sound.

 

‘It seems your time away has reflected badly on your behavior’ Cullen said observing, ignoring her frustrated whimpers.

‘So I think we need to re-estimate some ground rules...’ he murmurs in her ear. He nuzzles her face while she is panting, long eyelashes fluttering. When she has calmed down a little he starts anew. Circling her clit, one finger trailing over her slit.

‘You crave my touch, cock, hands and lips alone’ his voice is deep an dark and again she arches her back, mumbling and begging him. But again he stops and she almost cries in frustration, deep blue eyes glassy as if she is feverish.

 

‘you are allowed to touch yourself... but you will only find release with me, and just when i allow it’ Cullen ordered heatedly and she whimpered pitifully and nodded, pressing herself against his hand. _Yes. Yes. Everything. Anything. Just please... i want..._

He remained unmoving and stared down at her, golden eyes dark and sapphire ring glinting.

‘When you have shown me that you are willing to follow the rules again, I will grant you more freedom. But You will always be mine.’ He said and nuzzled her cheek almost lovingly.

 

‘Do you understand and accept?’ he asked and pulled his hand away, leaving her on the brink of orgasm. His slick fingers trail up her body while she shuddered, and she finally found the strength to say the words he wanted to hear.

‘Yes. Yes I accept... understand... but please... please...’

 

He hummed contently and pulled her quivering body against his. Holding her pressed against him, Cullen rolled on his back so she lying atop him. Full lips press against her sweaty forehead.

‘I love it when you are like this... my pretty little whore... my little Kitty’ he coed and then aligned his hardened cock with her entrance. The other hand grabbed her hair and he forced her to look at him with a sharp tuck. She gasped and held his gaze, seeing the lustful look in his golden eyes that mirrored her own. Long eyelashes flutter as he enters her unbearably slow, the other hand now pressing her against his chest so she wouldn't move.

When he is inside her to the hilt his hold lessened and she slowly sat up, almost dizzy at how deeply he fills her. Slender hands curl on his hairy chest and he hummed.

 

Golden eyes travel all over her body and then his hand settle on her waist, preventing her as she tried to move.

‘Mhhh... what a glorious sight...’ he murmured and his thumbs rubbed circles in her skin.

‘and all mine...’

She swallowed hard and starred down at him, black hair tousled and framing her body.

‘All yours, Master’ she whispered and he smirked approvingly, the hold around her waist loosening.

 

‘You will ride me...’ her eyes widen and she shuddered.

‘And when my seed fills you... you shall be allowed to reach your high as well. Understood?' he said, the sadism in his voice punctuated as he pressed her down harder on his cock, and her breath hitched.

‘Yes... yes.’ she said breathlessly and he hummed in approval.

‘Good girl... and now move!’ his words are followed by a loud stinging slap, as his broad calloused hand landed on her ass cheek. She jolted and cried out, then started to move above him mindlessly. Her head is thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, the feel of his hard thick cock slide inside her almost too much after four delayed orgasms. While her moans are quiet, he is much louder, groaning and grunting in pleasure while she is riding him hard. Sweat trickled down her face and her fingernails dig in his chest, whimpers escaping her as Cullen began to  thrust in time with her movements.

Skin slapping against skin her movements become erratic, the need to crest coiling painful in her belly. She is feeling every inch, ridge and vein of his impressive cock in this position, his hands digging hard in her thighs and waist.

 

As he swelled inside her, she almost cried in relief, twitching above him in anticipation.

‘Fuck... yes!’ he roared and then anchored himself inside her deeply, his cock twitching and spurting his release repeatedly. She fell forward with that last hard thrust and he grabbed her at the nape, pressing her against him as she now finally is allowed to reach her own end. High pitched moans are muffled against his sweat slick skin and she convulsed above him. It feels intense, so intense and Cullen groaned low with every hard clench of her inner walls against his still half hard cock. Both are breathing harshly and she is moved atop him with every deep exhale and inhale. Bonelessly she is lying in his arms, face pressed against his neck and mumbling incoherently. A low chuckle is the answer of her stammering, and she felt his hand slid up and done her spine.

 

 _‘_ You’ve done well... I’m pleased.’ Cullen murmured in her ear, and she shuddered weakly, at the tingling sensation which danced over her skin. Like little ants, following a route over her body. They lie a little while longer, and then he finally pushes her down from him and rises. She watches blearily how he washes himself, then pulls on his templar regalia and opens the window. Turned away from her, he fills wine in a goblet and says amused.

'I need to attend to an meeting now... you will stay here in my bed. Ready and eager, waiting till I return. Is this clear?'

 

 


End file.
